¡Atrapados! ¡Que alguien consiga una llave!
by Coffe
Summary: Severus y Hermione se llevan muy mal y sin embargo, ambos se quedan atrapados en el baño donde está Myrtle la llorona. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Qué van a comer? ¿Dónde van a dormir?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esto que voy a presentar, es solo una obra creada por Darky. Sin embargo, los personajes y agregados, le pertenecen exclusivamente a Jk Rowling. Por lo tanto, no espero beneficiarme con nada de esto que voy a exponer.

Coffe *-*

¡Atrapados! ¡Que alguien consiga una llave!

M- 18

Fanfiction por Darky

* * *

Lo intentaba por todos lados, pero estaban atorados. Mientras Hermione estaba sentada en un inodoro, lo miraba ir y venir como loco. ¡Tenía que salirse de allí o terminaría muerto! Inspiró y terminó corriendo hacia la puerta, pero en vez de tumbarla solamente se dio un muy buen golpe en el hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Joder! ¿Y cómo coño saldremos de esto?- preguntó y Hermione ya entendía que no saldría de allí en un largo tiempo.

- Use su varita.

- Las puertas de Hogwarts están encantadas para que ningún estudiante pueda usar magia sobre ellas, incluso nosotros los profesores.

Mal, estaban encerrados en el baño. Quién sabe hasta cuando. Y como Dumbledore había prohibido su uso, nadie tendría por qué ir a buscarlos allí.

- Seguro alguien notará que no estamos y se preocupará. Comenzará a buscarnos y todo estará bien- dijo Hermione y Severus Snape arqueó ambas cejas.

- Quizá a usted la busquen. Pero no sé si realmente, alguien vaya a pensar que existo- se quejó y Hermione lo miró con cierta dulzura que no le gusto.

- Pues no diga eso, seguramente vendrán por usted. Muy preocupados. De todas formas,usted es el jefe de la casa Slytherin y tienen que encontrarlo.

- Y me tenía que quedar encerrado con Granger. ¿Es que no me puede pasar algo peor?

Hermione meditó, mirando de aquí y de allá. Tenía que haber una salida. Con un suspiro, abría cada cubículo, para mirar hacia adentro. Mientras buscaba, pegó un salto cuando de la nada aparecía Myrtle la llorona.

- Oh, tengo visitas. ¡Qué feliz estoy! Si nunca había charlado con alguien y oh... Es el profesor Snape y la amiga de Harry Potter. ¿Y cómo está Harry?

- Está muy bien- dijo Hermione- Myrtle. Estamos encerrados en este baño y no sabemos cuándo nos pasó. ¿Cómo salimos?

- Pues a no ser que entren en el inodoro, no podrán. ¿Qué estaban intentando, par de pillos?

Severus la miró con rabia y Hermione suspiró, sonrojándose de imprevisto. Myrtle se echó a reír mientras flotaba por los aires.

- Los descubrí, jiji. Su rostro dice mucho.

- ¡Cállese y regrese al cubículo del que salió!

- ¡Pues entonces, no me pida ayuda!

- Shh... profesor. Es la única que puede ayudarnos.

- Yo no necesito ayuda de algo incorpóreo para salirme de aquí- le criticó él y ella lo miró. De improvisto, una gran cantidad de agua había salido de uno de los inodoros y lo había mojado de la cabeza a los pies- ¡Joder!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas. Vuelta tras vuelta. Bien, al menos si tenía que usar el baño, tenía uno cerca. Aunque en presencia de Myrtle, no resultaba nada divertido. Su profesor de pociones, el amargado profesor, estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta. Agudizaba el oído, por si alguien se acercaba a ese lugar.

Pero ella necesitaba comer, su estómago no dejaba de sonar. Necesitaba comer algo antes de desfallecer. Sabía transfigurar cosas, pero si tenía algo que transformar. Y no transformaría un inodoro, en una enorme mesa con panecillos.

— Tengo mucha hambre— dijo y él ya estaba pensando lo mismo. Pero no iba a terminar carnívoro. Ni más ni menos.

Se levantó del suelo, sobándose los costados. Se sentía como un saco de papas. Echado en el suelo, pidiéndole a todo dios que se supiera, que necesitaba salir de allí.

— Ni piense en practicar actos prohibidos— ella se rió amargamente. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que se lo iba a comer? Qué tonto. Pues no le gustaba la carne humana. No la había probado ni la probaría para demostrar su punto.

— Debe haber una forma de que salgamos de este baño húmedo y maloliente.

Severus miró dentro de los cubículos. Debía estar enloqueciendo, si creía que entraría en algún inodoro. No era animago y no terminaría transformándose en algo, para entrar allí. Sin saber qué había pasado por esas aguas.

Aparte de Myrtle.

Hermione miraba a su alrededor, contando la cantidad de cuadros que había en el suelo de ese baño. Como un tablero de ajedrez. La enorme fuente en el centro, con las distintas llaves en forma de serpiente. Se lavó la cara, intentando no pensar en la comida. ¡Tenía que comer o terminaría muerta!

— ¡Ah, tengo que comer algo!— murmuró, sentada en el suelo y Snape bajó la vista, estando escudriñando por una enorme ventana.

— Pues si quieren comida. Quizá yo pueda ayudarles con algo. No sé.

— ¿Harías eso, Myrtle?— Preguntó Hermione, levantándose del suelo. La niña fantasma, asintió. Voló por los aires, alrededor de ellos.

— Solo si me consigues una cita con Harry, claro. ¡Me encanta ese chico!

— Joder. Lo que me faltaba. Potter es adorado hasta por los fantasmas de esta escuela— se quejó Snape audiblemente y Hermione no le hizo caso.

— De acuerdo. lo intentaré. ¡Muero de hambre!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione moría de hambre, mientras Snape estaba sentado en un rincón. Tenía que comer, tenía que ducharse. ¡Tenía que dormir! Pero no le tenía ni la más mínima gota de confianza a Snape. Lo miró, mientras se estiraba. Atrapado, ya no lucía tan fiero. Su camisa tenía algunos botones desabrochados y su traje negro, estaba a un lado de él. Suspiraba en silencio, mirando la molesta gota de agua que caía de uno de los grifos en forma de serpiente. Myrtle había prometido que traería comida.

Aunque no sabía, cómo un fantasma traería algo siendo incorpóreo. Intentó pensar en distintas teorías, pero moría de calor.

¡Tenía que hacer algo!

— Muero de calor— dijo y Snape la miró desde el otro lado del baño. Hermione se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada y se quitó el suéter. Su piel se veía brillante por el sudor. ¡Parecería pronto, un cerdo sudoroso!

Severus la miró por un rato, mientras ella se desabrochaba los botones del cuello y algunos a la mitad. Alcanzó a ver un sostén rojo y decidió no mirar más. Por su sanidad mental, no quería toparse con una estudiante semi - desnuda.

Hermione gateó por el baño y en cuanto le dio la espalda a Snape, decidió no mirar bajo su falda. la chica era linda sí. Muy linda.

— ¿Dónde está Myrtle?

De pronto, Hermione sintió un aire frío detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta. Severus pudo comprobar, que su ropa interior combinaba.

— ¡Les traje algo!— chilló eufórica y entonces, de las cañerías saltaron algunas cosas. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Qué asqueroso!

— ¡Yo no tocaré eso!

— Pues entonces...mmm, me temo que terminarás como yo. O quizá, esquelética— flotó por los aires y terminó dentro de su cubículo.

¿Qué hacer?

Severus apenas se arrastró hacia una presa de pan y la tomó como si nada. Hermione lo miró atónita y él, alzó la mirada.

— ¿Qué?

— Ella lo metió a través de las tuberías y salió por un... ¡no voy a decirlo!

— Pues prefiero morir enfermo, que con hambre. Y debería vestirse. No quiero saber del color de la ropa interior que trae.

Hermione cruzó ambos lados de su camisa, sobre su cuerpo y lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y Severus, a su edad, pudo jurar que eso era lo más sexy que jamás había visto.

Estaba volviéndose loco. Mejor era comer, antes de terminar de delirar.

— No me mire.

— No la estoy mirando. Si se le olvida, estamos encerrados en un mismo baño e indudablemente, tengo que mirar para todos lados. Usted no es el centro del mundo.

— Pues usted tampoco.

— A callar, que aún le puedo quitar puntos.

— Bahh... con esas miradas pervertidas, lo que me puede quitar son botones.


	4. Chapter 4

Se despertó aquel día, con un dolor entre sus piernas. ¡No había podido dormir en toda la noche y solo pensaba en lo que había visto! Con el cabello rizado. En ambas partes. Y algunos rizos que se enredaron entre sus senos. No iba a volver a dormir. Deambularía como zombie por toda la eternidad.

Se levantó pesadamente. Ella ya estaba dormida o continuaba dormida. Soltó un gruñido y se dijo que no volvería a mirarla, si quería salir vivo. Movió sus piernas y entonces, imaginó aquella ropa interior.

Iba a terminar con el doble de apetito.

Caminó hasta un cubículo y se encerró allí dentro. A veces, se despertaba con esa sensación inútil entre sus piernas. Bueno, era un hombre y tenía que desear.

Bajó las manos y la vista hacia su pantalón. Jamás se había sentido igual y le echó la culpa a Hermione. La maldijo por eso.

Por estar endemoniadamente hermosa.

Bajó la cremallera y apartó el resto de la ropa. Se preguntó qué iba a hacer con eso y cómo terminaría de solucionarlo.

— ¡A la mierda!

La única forma, bueno, sí... darse placer él mismo. Se sintió sucio, imaginándose qué dirían de saber algo así.

Como si fuera el único que hiciera semejante cosa.

Pues se dispuso a su objetivo. A quitar aquella tienda de campaña que tenía montada. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Cada uno de sus dedos, tenían que ser cuidadosos. No podía hacer ningún ruido.

Hermione despertó luego de un relajante baño. Sin embargo, su espalda dolía como los miles de demonios.

— Mmm... esto de dormir en el piso es malísimo. ¡Joder! Me duelen hasta las uñas y... ¿qué es ese ruido tan extraño?

Parecían gemidos suaves o algo similar. Quizá alguien estaba en problemas. Mientras se ponía en pie, Myrtle revoloteaba por su cubículo.

— ¿Eres tú quién llora, Myrtle?

— ¿Llorar? ¿Por fin se han dado cuenta de mí sufrimiento? Pues no ¡Yo no estoy llorando! Aunque empezaré a llorar por que aún no salgo con Harry. ¡Ay!

— Si no eres tú; ¿quién gime?

— ¿Alguien gime? ¡Alguien gime! Vamos a averiguar jiji.

Hermione caminó hacia el cubículo de donde provenía el sonido. Severus estaba allí adentro y no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

— Uy, eso no se ve bien. ¡Déjame mirar!

Myrtle revoloteó por encima del cubículo y abrió los ojos como platos, aunque Hermione le pidiera que no hiciera nada. El inodoro estaba abierto y lo último que escuchó fue un.

— Bendita Granger.

Antes de que cerrara los ojos y suspirara en silencio.

¡El profesor se estaba! Y fantaseando con...

¡Esa era una noticia genial!

— Al profesor se le ha montado una tienda. ¡Y te dije que sí te había mirado ayer por la noche.

— No es cierto— le dijo Hermione, con la mano apoyada en la puerta y tratando de respirar.— Él estaba dormido y...

Pero ¡plop! la puerta se había abierto. Sin querer ella la había empujado y Severus seguía en bóxers. O algo semejante.

Con la serpiente de Slytherin.

— Lindos calzones. ¡Lindos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione y Severus, no se hablaban luego de lo vivido y visto. Que los calzones eran verdes con la insignia de su casa.

Qué curioso.

— Que usted usa los colores de su casa, en la tanga que lleva.

— Pues yo admito que me gusta el rojo. ¿Por qué usted no admite que le gusta el verde- plata?

Myrtle revoloteaba por todo el lugar y Severus se levantó del suelo, ligeramente irritado. No, muy irritado. ¿Cómo era que nadie lo buscaba? ¿Cómo era que nadie se preocupaba por lo que podía ocurrirle? Ya que estaba allí encerrado, junto a Hermione. Podía pasar cualquier cosa y eso sí que lo ponía nervioso.

— ¿Cómo es que no nos buscan?

— ¿Y yo qué se?

En el comedor, Ron y Harry se miraban en silencio. Ginny estaba sentada a unos pocos puestos de ellos. Miraban todo, con una expresión de concentración. Ron trataba de deducir algo. Algo faltaba y no sabía ni qué era.

— Como que falta algo. ¿No sientes que falta algo, Harry?

— Pues no sé.

— Han visto al profesor Snape. ¿Cierto?— Dijo Ginny y Ron sonrió suavemente, muy feliz por el asunto.

— No tengo ni idea de dónde se ha metido. Ni de coña me importa. Estoy feliz sin verlo y sin que imparta clases.

— ¿No deberíamos saber qué le pasa?

— ¿Y para qué, Ginny?

Severus continuó dando vueltas y vueltas. Estaba por enloquecer, cuando escuchó pasos al otro lado. Se apegó a la puerta, como un niño.

— ¡Sáquennos de aquí!

— Mira. Un nuevo fantasma le hace compañía a Myrtle.

— ¡Lo único fantasma, serán tus puntajes cuando bajen!

— Pues si descubre quiénes son, seguro se los baja— se mofó Hermione y Snape la miró en malos términos. Antes de contestarle, Myrtle salió de su inodoro.

— ¡La comida ha llegado!

— Sigue siendo asqueroso!

No tuvo otra opción, que sentarse a comer aquellas presas de pan y un poco de jamón de pavo. Trataba de no pensar en las cañerías; mientras comía. Aunque de vez en cuando, tenía arcadas. Severus comía como si nada y la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

— No sea infantil.

— ¡No saben cuánto no hacen en los inodoros! ¡Incluso usted también hizo!

— Pues será la única vez que pruebe lo que yo hice.

— ¡Pervertido!

— Sabelotodo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione se reía, mientras miraba los pantalones de Snape. Que había dejado una mano dentro de un charquito de agua y había tenido un accidente.

No podía dejar de reírse. Severus se levantó apesadumbrado y miró su entrepierna. Algo le había pasado, que estaba húmedo.

— Profesor, que ya está grande para esas cosas.

— A callar ya, antes de que deje a Gryffindor en cero.

— Uy no, pues así cualquiera le toma miedo. ¿Por qué tuvo ese aparatoso accidente? ¿Tuvo un mal sueño?

— Estaba soñando con un par de nalgas que anduvieron por allí, en la noche.

Hermione se ruborizó y lo miró con mucha rabia. Severus sonrió triunfante y con su varita, limpiaba el pequeño desastre. Myrtle pasaba y reía del mismo asunto.

— ¿Para qué existe el inodoro, profesor Snape?

— Tú, métete en el tuyo.

Hermione soltó una risita, mientras Severus se secaba los pantalones. Ambas se reían mientras él pasaba la varita por los mismos. Se veía tan gracioso.

— ¿Cómo habrán quedado sus calzones?

— Ahora también pertenecen a Hufflepuff.

— ¡Cincuenta puntos menos!

— No se enfade profesor. Mire que eso le hace mal— dijo Hermione y Severus apenas le prestó atención. Había terminado con sus pantalones.

Myrtle enviaba la segunda carga de comida, del día. Hermione sentía que bajaría cuatro tallas y la falda le colgaría. Intentaba no pensar en cómo venía la comida. Severus como siempre, nunca prestaba atención al asunto.

— Así sabe muy raro.

— No tengo problema en comérmelo por usted.

— Ni se lo piense dos veces, profesor.

— Pues si no le gusta, yo puedo hacer el sacrificio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Era un chiste! Pues no me hace gracia.

Se encogió de hombros y terminó de comer. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse del pan. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Myrtle.

— ¿Es que no puedes mandarnos otra cosa?

— ¿Qué quiere? ¿Cerdo relleno? ¿Quiere el menú de especialidades?

— Algo menos soso que el pan.

— Pues con los ojos que hace, se podría pasar el día comiendo.

— Yo no le hago "ojos" a nadie.

— A ella cómo se la devora con la vista. ¡Quién lo creería, pillo!

Hermione se ruborizó y cruzó las piernas. Severus intentó hablar, pero el habla se quedó muda ante lo que ella había dicho. No era pervertido. Al menos, no tanto. ¡Eso era culpa de Hermione y sus baños nocturnos!

— Y usted fue el del accidente.

— Fue eso, un accidente.

— ¿Qué habría estado soñando, que le ocurrió eso? ¡Jiji!— dijo, revoloteando por todo lugar y zambulléndose en su cubículo, dejando un silencio por demás incómodo.


End file.
